Support is requested for a FASEB Summer Symposium "The Calpain System in Health and Disease", to be held at Copper Mountain, Colorado, June 20 to 25, 1999. The calpains are intracellular calcium-dependent proteases which are emerging as regulators of several important cellular functions and participators in initiation and progression of pathologic states. This conference will be the first opportunity for the growing number of calpain investigators in academia and industry to meet in a setting which will foster the exchange of ideas and development of collaborations. Participants will include many pioneering calpain researchers as well as young investigators who have recently begun active research in this area. Topics will include: 1) X-ray crystallographic analysis of calpain structure; 2) discussion of the phylogenically diverse calpain gene family members, and their physiologic functions; 3) mechanisms for regulation of calpain activities in cells; 4) physiologic functions of the ubiquitous calpain isoforms found in animal cells; and 5) the roles of the calpains in diverse pathologies including muscular dystrophies, neurologic diseases, ischemic damage, and cataracts. Funding is requested to partially support travel expenses and housing for speakers, organizers and promising young investigators. Additional funding will be sought from the Muscular Dystrophy Association, and the USDA, because of calpain involvement in muscular dystrophy and muscle growth. Funding will also be requested from several drug companies which are currently conducting research on calpains. In selecting participants, preference will be given to women and under- represented minorities. The speakers include virtually all of the woman scientists in the field who have made substantial contributions. Two of the session chairs are women. The Copper Mountain resort is a handicapped-accessible facility, and the registration form will question participants about any special needs they may have.